We're Dancing In The World Alone
by thatmomentbetweenstrangers
Summary: They were young, beautiful and wealthy. They lived a luxurious life where their every whim was catered for with just a tap of a button. They fell in love with each other, partied with each other and never allowed just anyone to enter their world. They were the elite and once you're in, you'll never want to leave. Enter Kristen Gregory... Clique AU.
1. THE PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended.

**Main Characters:** Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, Chris Plovert, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher and Kemp Hurley, Nikki Dalton

**Secondary Characters: **Layne Abeley, James Wright

**Ratings:** T

**Summary: **They were young, beautiful, rich. They lived a luxurious life where their every whim was catered for with just a tap of a button. They fell in love with each other, partied with each other and never allowed just anyone to enter their world. They were the elite and once you're in, you'll never want to leave.  
_Enter Kristen Gregory._ An girl who just wants to keep her head buried in the sand who knows the elite world better than anyone. But even the strongest person gives into temptation sometimes.  
_Enter Nikki Dalton_. The new girl to Westchester from Nouveau money with innocent eyes and a naive air that is just waiting to be corrupted. Welcome to Westchester Miss Innocent, let's see how long you last.

* * *

i.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rolling onto her side, Kristen moaned into her pillow as she dragged her fingers through her hair and slowly crept back to sleep. She would have been successful if it hadn't been for the incessant fingers tugging at her covers. A chuckle broken the silence as the same voice told her that she would be late for school. Kristen groaned knowing without looking at the clock that it was entirely too early for her but that she didn't have any choice, she really couldn't afford to be late to her first day … in what seemed like the umpteenth time. For the last two years, Kristen had moved schools precisely eight and a half times since her father's untimely death. A classic case of her mother not able to find a sense of peace anywhere … no matter where she went until she decided that lo and behold, the place that she would find the best sense of peace was back in their home town shacked up with Christopher fucking Plovert's father. Kristen had no idea that her mother Marsha Gregory still kept in contact with their old friends in Westchester so it was to her surprise when her mother told her that she was engaged to Terrence Plovert and that they would be moving back home. Home… the blonde didn't know if she could agree with her mother … she didn't know if Westchester was home anymore than the places that they traipsed around for the past two years.

"Kristen Gregory, if you are not down here in ten minutes, Christopher is leaving without you." Marsha yelled from the bottom of the stairs, her voice echoing along the walls and Kristen rolled her eyes but threw off the covers and padded into the adjourning bathroom, rubbing her eyes with her hand as she prepared herself for what she hoped wasn't going to be all hell.

Within minutes, Kristen was ready to see her old friends … the ones that she knew she had unfinished business with … the ones she was dreading to meet. It was bad enough that she lived with Chris Plovert but now she had to endure critical glances to why she was back and why she had no inclination of going back into the elite life. Her mother may have missed it but Kristen knew better, she knew that it was the lifestyle … the people that had ultimately led to her father's death. Taking a moment to look in the mirror, she no longer saw the innocent, naïve albeit extremely intelligent girl that used to thrive on Westchester gossip, luxury and riches. As she stared in the mirror, her green eyes staring back at her like she was a stranger, Kristen vowed to spend the next year and a half with her head down. Smoothing down her Helmut Lang button down with True Religion Jeans and a pair of Chloe wedges, Kristen knew she looked presentable though possibly a little underdressed compared to the other students attending Westerly Prep and even though she attempted to convince herself that she didn't care what Massie, Claire, Alicia or Dylan would think … Kristen knew better. She knew she still heard the cool tone from Massie whenever an outfit didn't match her standards. Since her departure, those times had been more often than not. Shaking her head of the negative thoughts of her ex-best friends, Kristen grabbed her Stella McCartney tote, her Ray Bans and headed downstairs. It was now or never.

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty gracing us with her presence."

And suddenly Kristen could feel her nerves crashing around her as she heard the familiar witty comment that could only be delivered with a smile by Chris Plovert. Fiddling with the strap of her tote, the blonde shrugged as she climbed into the black Mercedes Benz, her fingers shaking as she slipped on her sunglasses. The silence was stifling as her soon to be step brother drove along the familiar Westchester streets but Kristen couldn't find it within her to care. Perhaps it was unfair but Kristen wanted nothing to do with Plovert anymore than she already did. She knew who his friends were and she knew that it would be best if she just isolated herself from everyone. Apprehension bloomed within her as she took in the sight of the ever grand buildings of Westerly Prep, her freshly manicured nails digging into her pale skin as she stared at the familiar quad, the gothic style buildings, the courtyard with concrete tables and benches laying around and the familiar gates that led into the campus. Kristen tried to calm herself down by counting backwards, a trick she had learnt from her father, but it didn't seem to be working. The golden blonde didn't even realize that Chris hadn't gotten out of the car until she felt a finger poke her side and she turned her green eyes on him questioningly spitting out, her nerves getting the better of her, "What?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she could feel all the fight within her die out as she ran a hand through her hair and said again, this time in a softer tone, "Yes Plovert?"

Chris chuckled at her and gently patted her on the shoulder as he said with a shrug, "I didn't know if you were going to be sitting in the car pretending you're not hyperventilating for the rest of the day. Probably wouldn't look good on your transcript if you were late for your first day." He was trying to break the awkward silence with a bit of teasing but even he could tell that it wasn't the same. Maybe he was being too hopeful to think that Kristen had come back to them and that everything could be the same. But he knew he was just wishing for something that would never happen. But even though he wasn't in Kristen's position nor did he really like the new Kristen … the one that went on the defensive automatically and didn't want to even try to become friends again even if it was just for their parents… but he understood. The death of Kristen's father left everyone reeling as secrets that were supposed to be locked away were suddenly shoved into the limelight. It had taken a few months to do damage control and even then their … his group of friends had done the only thing they could think of and that was tighten their circle making it even more impossible to infiltrate their ranks. Fuck. He was starting to talk like freaking Massie Block. He really needed to stop watching those damn war movies. The years that Kristen were gone had left a lasting impact on him and his friends, they all missed her when she suddenly disappeared overnight never bothering to contact them despite their efforts. The void that Kristen left in their group was never replaced and instead, everyone had compensated in their own way. Now she was back and Chris didn't know what to think or do or even say especially since his father was marrying her mom. It struck him as being a bit ironic that he had always wanted a sibling and now he had one but she wanted nothing to do with him. The thought angered him and as Chris reached for his back pack as he killed the engine, he continued in a firm yet obviously tense tone, "Things have changed Kristen … you've changed … we've changed. I have a feeling you don't want things to go back to the way they were but that doesn't mean Mass isn't going to be watching you. Ever since … well just because we used to be best friends doesn't mean we're going to forgive you." Shoving the door open, he slung his back pack over his shoulder, the black contrasting against his blue and white checkered shirt and said in a neutral tone, "Meet me back here at three."

Staring at him, words failing to form on her tongue, Kristen could only sit there quietly as she listened to him. Sure, she had seen Plovert's anger before but it was never at her … now she knew why he was the rock that held them together all these years. With his simmering anger that lay under the surface, his actions and words were always more calculated than everyone else's, which meant that he was a dangerous variable. But the words cut her as he told her exactly what she thought she wanted to hear. She had left without a goodbye and without a hint of letting them know where she was or how she was doing after the death of her father. Massie had never been fond of betrayal and even though it was her father who had suffered the consequences, Kristen knew that they would have protected her, cared for her, and helped her grieve. Instead she had pushed them away leaving them behind thinking that she could run away from this life, from them. Scrambling out of the car, her feet tripping over themselves, as she watched Plovert walk away from her, she knew that she was only kidding herself if she thought she could come back and be allowed to just live her life. She knew the cost of living the elite lifestyle because once you join them, you can never leave.

* * *

**AN: A new story I'm trying to tackle. I hope that I'm able to do this one justice and actually finish it. It's going to centre around Kristen's return, Nikki's appearance into Westchester Society and of course our beloved Massie, Claire, Alicia and Dylan. It's not exactly focused on one character particularly but more on the group as a whole. This is just the prologue so tell me what you think and of course reviews are love. :) **


	2. THERE'S A NEW GIRL IN TOWN

**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended.

**Main Characters:** Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, Chris Plovert, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher and Kemp Hurley, Nikki Dalton

**Secondary Characters: **Layne Abeley, James Wright

**Ratings:** T

**Summary: **They were young, beautiful, rich. They lived a luxurious life where their every whim was catered for with just a tap of a button. They fell in love with each other, partied with each other and never allowed just anyone to enter their world. They were the elite and once you're in, you'll never want to leave.  
_Enter Kristen Gregory._ An girl who just wants to keep her head buried in the sand who knows the elite world better than anyone. But even the strongest person gives into temptation sometimes.  
_Enter Nikki Dalton_. The new girl to Westchester from Nouveau money with innocent eyes and a naive air that is just waiting to be corrupted. Welcome to Westchester Miss Innocent, let's see how long you last.

* * *

There's something nerve wracking about the first day. A sense of trepidation that seeps into the body and mind creating a lack of ability to function. Nikki felt this better than most especially since she had read all about Westchester and Westerly Prep. Eyes full of excitement as she hungrily read local newspaper after newspaper greedily wanting to catch a glimpse of a world that she had only read about, watched from afar and dreamed about. The high society life had always been her dream.

So as she carefully chose her outfit, hoping to make an impression, she had made sure that it was all designer. Prada. Gucci. Chloe. Channel. So many designers that she had only dreamed about and finally now her reality. Nikolette Dalton had all her dreams come true when her father made a great investment that led to their subsequent wealth. And she had never been more excited in her life than that moment when her father told her that they would be moving to Westchester, New York - home of the wealthy, beautiful and elite.

The most difficult part of the entire situation was becoming accustomed to the lifestyle. For the first time in Nikki's life, she had a whole closet full of designer clothing, her own master bedroom with an adjourning bathroom and servants … that was the most difficult aspect -the fact that she had servants. Two maids, a cook, and a chauffeur. To the brunette, it was overwhelming. But she coped like she always had, finding it to be a blessing in disguise as she rushed through the kitchen, already knowing that she was late.

Her mother stood in the kitchen wearing a kimono robe, her newly dyed hair shining against the sun, as she read the morning newspaper. Nikki grabbed a croissant, an apple and downed a glass of orange juice before kissing her mother on the cheek and rushing out the door. She didn't have her license yet so her parents insisted that she make do with the limo that they had bought instead of gifting her with her own car - that would come later they said. As she settled into the luxurious car, she felt like she was a princess in a fairytale story expecting for her carriage to turn into a pumpkin at any second. But as they reached the school, her eyes lighting up with excitement at the sight of majestic building, Nikki knew that she would finally have to accept that this was her life.

Waving goodbye to her driver, Nikki nervously gnawed on her bottom lip as she entered her new school. For the life of her, she had never imagined to come across some of the most stunning people she had ever seen. They looked as if they stepped off the pages of a magazine and she self-consciously peered at her own outfit chosen so precisely yet she somehow managed to look plain compared to everyone else. Her pleated Rag & Bone skirt paired with a sleeveless blouse and a leather jacket that her brother had given her on her birthday. If she had been attending another school, she might have looked over dressed but among her Westerly Prep peers, Nikki knew that she would have to do a better job if she was going to fit in. And that was all she wanted to do … fit in. A shame that no one told her just how difficult it is to infiltrate the A-list.

Taking a seat in the office that looked like all the furniture and décor must have cost more than the Dalton's old house, Nikki tapped her fingers nervously against the chair, her eyes darting to the door anytime someone arrived. Apparently, she was going to be given the tour by one of the school's brightest and best. Just as she was about to stand up and ask the secretary if the guide was coming, a dry voice spoke to her, clear amusement lingering along her words, "So are you always so jittery or is it because you've realized that you've entered the lion's den with a poorly chosen weapon."

Nikki frowned at the comment and turned her eyes onto a brunette lounging lazily against the leather sofa, knee high leather boots covering most of her skin as she leaned them against the coffee table. She wondered how the other girl wasn't dying with those boots especially considering how warm the office was or was that just her. Nikki smiled uneasily at the striking brunette - she fought the urge to ask her if she was a model - and instead replied, "I'm not .. uh usually this jittery, I just tend to fidget a lot. And I highly doubt that this is a lion's den, I mean everyone has been nice so far."

The other girl scoffed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Don't lie to yourself little girl. This is Westchester where everyone in this school has grown up with each other since we were in diapers. So it's not often we get fresh-meat," a malicious grin echoed those words before she continued, " And let's just say I doubt anyone is genuinely being nice to you, that just isn't how Westchester works girlie." Dragging a hand through her hair as she ignored Nikki's obviously freaked out look, she said lazily, "Well best get the introductions out of the way. I'm Layne Abeley."

"It's uh nice to meet you Layne? I'm Nikki Dalton."

Layne eyed the new girl critically taking in the strange pairing of her preppy outfit with the leather jacket. It was if she was trying to look like a badass school girl and she let out a whistle saying with a mischievous look, "I have a feeling that lunch hour might be worth staying on campus for." She knew that Massie wasn't going to like the look of the new girl, with her preppy style, her preppy smile, her preppy innocent way of talking that made Carrie Randolph look like a fucking emo.

Nikki Dalton.

She pondered the name, her mind running through data upon data of information stored within her mind, but she came up empty. Obviously, Nikki Dalton didn't come from any of the founding Westchester families or even old money, which meant that she must have recently come into wealth and that made this even more intriguing because Massie Block was for all intents and purposes a motherfucking snob. But then again, what could she say, she was an Abeley after all and the Abeley's had been living in Westchester before it was considered a town for the rich to pretend that the sun revolved around them. In laments terms, before it was cool. Standing up from her spot as she noticed the time, her fingers already tapping against the screen of her phone, Layne smirked at the girl and said as she brushed passed her, "Hope you have a good first day Dalton, I look forward to see if you last."

Nikki stared at the strange girl whose warnings were doing nothing for her nerves but before she could say anything or proceed to dwell further on the fact that maybe she wasn't cut out to deal with the Westchester life, she heard her name being called. And that's when she saw him. One of the hottest boy's she had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

ii.

"Nikki Dalton?" The words slipped from his mouth as a question rather than a statement as he stepped into the main office. He grinned at Mrs. Pernelli before catching the sight of the new girl. Pretty name to go with the pretty face, maybe guide duty wouldn't be so bad especially since Abeley had given him 50 bucks and a promise to ace his next physics test to take over for her. He didn't buy her excuse that she had yet another advanced exam to study for, he knew that she was probably smoking a cig with Cam in the courtyard skipping class because she was too fucking smart for her own good.

"Uh y-yes, h-hi.. that's me?"

Kemp Hurley smirked at the girl's stutter and high pitched voice, he knew the affects that he had on women and clearly the new girl was no different. He wondered how long it would take to get her into bed with him, especially since she had an air of innocence that he couldn't wait to corrupt. Of course, his first duty was to get her to think he was Prince fucking Charming before he could coax her into doing anything sexual. Innocent girl's like her were always looking for their Prince Charming. Stepping towards her, he bowed exaggeratedly and said with a wink, "Shall we start the tour then Miss Dalton?"

She giggled and nodded, her teeth coming to nibble on her lip in an effort to combat her nervousness and awkwardness that she always seemed to get around attractive men. Nikki mentally scolded herself for acting like such a ditz. Unaware of her inner turmoil, Kemp gently nudged her in the direction of the main hallway where it was practically empty save for a few students loitering about. As they walked along the hallway with its freshly shined cherry wood floors and metal lockers lining the walls, Kemp began to point out certain key places that the girl would have to know, his hand lazy and his voice drawled out in a bored tone. Who really needed to know about the Cafeteria or the Auditorium or the different hallways. Wasn't that the point of being new? Instead, Kemp was interested in the new girl, her presence already causing quite a stir among Westerly even managing to take away the spotlight from Kristen Gregory.

Kristen. He couldn't believe that she was back or that she was going to soon be Plovert's stepsister. That shit was unreal and he had heckled Plovert for ages when the news had first been told to the group. Yeah so maybe Kristen had only been in town for about a week now, clearly avoiding her old group of friends - something that pained all the girl's no matter how hard they tried to hide it - but they had been preparing for her return for months. Massie was nothing if not thorough ... and a bit of a bat shit crazy dictator but Kemp understood her need to be in control, it was how she showed she cared. And even he might have been a little afraid of what Massie might do when she finally sets her sights on the athletic blonde. A shiver drifted down his spine as he remembered the incident of Fawn ... now that had been some fucked up shit.

Shaking his head of his weird internal thoughts, Kemp turned back to the new girl, stretching his arms over his head as he asked her with a easy grin, "So what's your story new girl? What brings you to the hell hole I call home?"

"Oh, my story?" Nikki shrugged as she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers, her eyes darting around them as she gawked at some of the decor. Something that Kemp noted as he fished out his phone, he was sure that Alicia would find this particularly interesting. He stayed silent, letting her speak when she wanted to, he sensed that she was a tad overwhelmed by everything and he was a bit preoccupied with his phone anyhow.

**From: Leesh **

So she's ... from god forbid ... new money? How gauche and distasteful. Massie is going to love this. Invite her to eat with us for lunch, M always likes to welcome the newbies after all.

**From: Kemp **

You owe me Rivera. Wanna sneak into the janitor's closet later to repay me?

**From: Leesh **

Gross. Pass thanks.

**From: Kemp**

You're missing out Rivera, you've only taken the Kempster for one spin after all.

**From: Alicia**

I have no idea what you're talking about.

**From: Kemp**

Sure you don't Leesh but I still remember you screaming my name out.

**From: Alicia**

Bastard.

"My father is doing business in New York so we um moved to Westchester because my mom didn't want to be in the city." Nikki spoke softly as she wrung her hands nervously in front of her.

Kemp glanced up from his phone as he halted by a locker, leaning against it, his eyes staring at her almost trying to gage whether she was telling the full story. By how nervous she acted, he didn't doubt for one second that she had given him the summary version. Smirking at her, he put his hand on top of hers, stopping her from fiddling with them any longer and locked eyes with her saying, "Don't be so nervous Miss Dalton, a pretty girl like yourself has nothing to be anxious about." He grinned at her, watching as she bit her lip, and gently lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. And then he heard a familiar voice.

iii.

"Hurley! Leave that poor girl alone."

Claire Lyons tumbled down the hallway, looking like she was skipping rather than walking, as her wavy hair bounced with her every step. She had gotten the text from Alicia about Kemp taking the new girl on a tour and she knew that she couldn't just leave the poor thing to the likes of Kemp. Hey, he may be her best friend but he deserved to be cock blocked every once in awhile. Plus saving innocent girls from corruption was like her thing. Bounding over to them, she threw her arms around Kemp's neck pressing her lips to his cheek in greeting before spinning on the heel of her gladiator sandals, her one arm wrapped around Kemp's waist while she held the other one out in front of her. With a friendly smile she said, "Claire Lyons. Heard you got trapped with Hurley here. Don't let his charm fool you, he's a bastard."

"Ouch Lyons, you saying you don't find me charming?" Kemp interjected with a smirk, his arm wrapped lazily around her waist.

Claire scoffed as she bumped her hip against his and said in an exaggerated fashion, "Course not, I've never found you charming." She winked at him before turning her attention back to Nikki.

While the two obviously good friends bantered with each other, Nikki stared at the ethereal girl. Claire Lyons with her long wavy white blonde hair that tumbled down her back like waves of golden water, fair skin that had a rosy hue to it as she smiled at Kemp almost as if it was her excitement that caused the rose colour tinge, long curly lashes that most girl's dreamed of having that shaped her big cerulean eyes. It wouldn't be the first time that Claire Lyons had made someone speechless. Blinking rapidly, Nikki jolted out of her state of shock and quickly blushing furiously at being caught staring, she clutched the girl's hand and said, "Nice to uh meet you Claire. I'm Nikki."

Sharing a look with Kemp, Claire quickly asked with an effortless grin, "So hey first period is about to end, which means you'll probably have to go to that class. But why don't you join Kemp and I for lunch with the rest of our friends?"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked with wide eyes in disbelief that she was being invited to go eat lunch with the likes of Claire and Kemp. They were at the top of the social heirarchy and Nikki had a feeling she was pretty much at the bottom.

Waving her hand dismissively, Claire nodded, "Of course, can't let the new girl sit by herself on her first day hmm."

"Then I'd love to." Nikki replied with a wide grin showing her straight set of teeth.

"Excellent, now we must be off but see you at lunch new girl." Claire said as she disentangled herself from Kemp, intertwined their fingers together and tugging him back down the hallway where she had appeared.

Claire rushed into her first period classroom to retrieve her Marc Jacob's handbag and her beloved sketchbook before twirling out of the room and back towards Kemp who leaned lazily against the doorframe, a familiar smirk on his face as he watched her. Rolling her eyes at him, Claire pushed him towards his next class with a shake of her head before marching in another direction. Bidding him goodbye with a simple kiss to the cheek and a distracted wave, the platinum blonde disappeared in the crowd of students.

Kemp quirked his lips upward before sauntering into his classroom with a sigh, he hated attending class but at the very least his friends would be in this one with him. Unlike Claire.

Stumbling into the classroom, her eyes scanning the room for her friend's, Claire pouted at the lack of familiar faces. She hated having class with none of her friends so she just stalked to a back seat glad that she had her sketchbook with her. American History didn't capture her attention so she doubted she'd be paying attention anyway. She was just placing her phone on her desk and grabbing the sketchbook when she noticed a girl she hadn't spoken to or talked to in years. Claire bit her lip trying to decide if talking to Kristen Gregory would be worth the shit ton of trouble Massie would give her if she found out. But ... they all had questions and Claire wanted answers .. she wanted to know why one of her best friend's hadn't called ... texted... emailed her back. Squaring her jaw, Claire smiled charmingly and waved to the other blonde, "Kristen! Come sit with me."

Kristen blinked her green eyes at Claire, unsure if her ex-best friend was actually talking to her, and stood there at the doorway still as a statue. After Plovert's warning, Kristen had been ready to keep up appearances, smile when needed, speak when spoken to but prepared to be ignored by all of her old friends. The moment she had stepped into the school, she could feel the whispers spreading about her sudden arrival, the looks given by everyone and the theories going around of why she had left and why she was back. It took everything within her to stop her feet from walking her out of the school again. And yet, as she stared at Claire with her perfect smile, perfect face, perfect appearance, she knew that she couldn't sit through a whole period with her trying to explain why she had left. Why she had been forced to leave ... forced to throw away years of friendship.

It wasn't like they would understand ... it's not like they wanted to hear her side of the story. It was always Them Against the World.

Without a word, Kristen turned on her heel and stalked out of the classroom, her eyes glistering with tears as floods of memories battered down her walls. Claire pinched the skin of her wrist, pained by the sight of Kristen running away from her, as she struggled to keep her composure. Clearly things had changed. And as she made this realization, Claire couldn't help but wonder how any of them were going to make it through the next year alive.

As the teacher waltz in and began taking roll call, Claire dejectedly picked up her pencil and started sketching, her hand moving quickly across the paper. As much as she wanted to hope that things could go back to how they were... Claire had a feeling that things would never be the same and that made her sad.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or followed! I really appreciate it and I hope that this chapter gives you a better insight to what's happening. This is the first introduction - to Nikki, Layne Kemp and Claire. The next introduction will have everyone else. This one focused a little bit more on Nikki but there was hints of Kristen and how her arrival is affecting the group. Just to clarify, Kristen's father died (this mystery will be explained later) and so Kristen moved away with her mom almost days after the funeral but there is more to them moving than just what Kristen likes to believe. So if you could just bare with me, it'll all come out slowly in the next chapters. I hope you like this chapter and thank you again to everyone who took the time to review! **

**Cheers! And of course reviews are love :) **


End file.
